A range of technologies have been developed for providing broadband access to homes, apartments and offices. These technologies include: passive optical network (PON), cable, satellite and digital subscriber line (DSL). Each technology relies on a different communications medium, either wired, wireless or fiber for the transport of data to the building. Broadband access inside the building is distributed to TV's, computers, or other devices by a wired or wireless connection. Wired router connections to each TV or computer are typically provided by Ethernet cables strung through the building. Wireless router connections are made through base stations and receivers. Existing home and business distribution networks include: copper/aluminum wire for phone connections, existing cable connections for cable TV in various rooms, and existing copper/aluminum wire by which electricity is provided throughout all the rooms of the home.
What is needed is a method and apparatus for improving the ease, security and coverage of broadband access provisioning to residential and business customers.